The Weekend
by Bubbl3sz
Summary: Clare's Parents away for the weekend...who's there to keep her in company.? that's right one and only...Eli


'**The Weekend **

**Uhm || so yea this is in this little story I thought up || uhm it is most definitely before, the whole cat fight between Fitz & Eli ||uhm and it's in Clare's point of view (pov) and like 3****rd**** person I guess || idk || I am a major Degrassi fein and I had this little dream 'bout them awhile ago ||YES! It does get a little inappropriate; WHEN I SAY A LITTLE || well you'll see …but u know better if you're supposed to read certain things so hey you're curious? Be my guess let me know how much I suck! ^_- *.**

…**.**

**~night before~ **

"CLARE! COME DOWN HERE PLEASE", my parents yelled in unison, I stopped typing up my report for English and put on my sandals, ugh they've been fighting a lot lately, my parents. I can barely sleep unless if I use Eli's headphones…I hate feeling you know –kinda reliant on it, on him, but I am you know?

So I get down stairs and stop halfway to see that my parents were waiting for me at the steps. It's quite a little while and I see my mom try to intertwine her hands with my dad's but he's kinda hiding his hands, like avoiding them. I give them a weak smile and say:

"What's up?"

"Your father and I are going to be away for the weekend since it's Thursday night we're going to leave Friday morning", she smile and rubs my dad's belly and says "our marriage counselor say that we need time to get away and spend time together and love each and find that spa-"

"Oh stop it! You don't need to go into detail!" my dad interrupts and pushes her hand away and starts to turn back and walk away but he turns back… I guess he remembered that I was still there; he gives a weak smile and says::

"I'm sorry kitten; I forgot to ask…do u need a ride to school? Are u taking the bus or getting a ride? Will you be okay for tomorrow?" he said a little concerned

"Uhmm…I'll be fine thanks guys have a great trip =]" I lied

They both kissed my head and went off packing, meanwhile I was heading up back to my room, putting on my pj's; I'm thinking how the heck am I going to school I can't ride the bus; Alli is going to be with Dave…hm. Maybe if I wake up earlier I can – my laptop beeped O_O I turned off the light and sat on my bed and took my laptop onto my lap, it was Eli::

Eli-g:: still working on the report?

Clare-e:: yea just finishing up the last paragraph. Wbu? Still working on yours?

_**It took him some time so I just kept working on my report…**_

Eli-g:: not really I didn't put much effort into mines and rushed into it...but then I reread it and that was just some basic 7th grade crap I wrote, so I'm not gunna hand mine's in. xD

_**For a second I didn't care but then I realized…**_

Clare-e:: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR NOT HANDING IT IN! DID YOU FORGET THIS IS A PARTNERED ASSIGNMENT? U DON'T HAND YOURS IN, THEN I GET A 50 AS A GRADE! :o!

Eli-g:: calm down blue-eyes, you can take a bad grade once in awhile right?

_**Once in awhile? oNcE iN aWhIle? ONCE IN AWHILE? What does he mean once in a while? I can't even take a B without forcing back a tear ='[ **_

Clare-e:: WHAT DO YOU MEAN ONCE IN A WHILE? I CAN'T TAKE A 50! NO! I WON'T TAKE THIS FROM YOU ELI!

Eli-g:: well, what do you want me to do?

Clare-e:: SOMETHING!

Eli-g:: hey take it easy with the "caps".

Clare-g:: Eli…

_**Eli is a nice guy and all …sometimes but honestly, it's like he takes things for granted too easy-going...I mean come on really I don't understand how he could –**_

Eli-g:: Hell0 earth to blue eyes! U there?

Clare:: huh? Oh.. I was uhm…wrkin on sumthing…so u gunna hand it in or what?

Eli-g:: Let's say that I spent most of the night re-writing the report, I would still need time to finish up in the morning...because let's face it…I have to have my beauty sleep xD

Clare-e:: how do I kno your're gunna really finish in the morning "say if u stayed up most of the night to finish it?"

Eli-g:: The dot? U and me? I could pick u up in the morning and we could finish it off there... I guess

Clare-e:: uhm…yea sure…

Eli-g:: let's say 6:30ish?

Clare-e:: sure see ya in the morning

Eli-g:: sleep tight blue-eyes

Clare-e:: ^_^ u 2

_Eli-g is now offline….. _

I don't know why…but I'm feeling really good about seeing Eli tomorrow….I mean yes I see him everyday but something about tomorrow morning seems good…really something to smile about….hehehe he makes me smile

…_._

**~today-Friday~**

So I get up around five, I could've slept in more but my parents are in the middle of their "bonding" in other words "wearing their boxing gloves". So I figured "hey why not?", so I got up pick out an outfit and went to go and take a shower. I came back out did the usual routine and lotion, bra, under wear,–but then I looked at the outfit I picked out, nothing was wrong with it, but something wasn't right…I looked over at the skinny jeans and all the other clothes my sister left me and I figured … "why not?" so I walked over and wore the skinny jeans and then put on the top I was going to originally wear and then put on my flats... I looked at the time 6:00am okay thirty minutes until Eli comes I get my things ready and head out downstairs to see my mom and dad with their bags and suitcases. My dad sees me first and says:

"Oh, hey kitten would you like to help your old man?" he says with a laughing smile

"Okay"

"So you're sure of going to school by yourself?"

"Yeah I'm fine thanks though"

"Are you sure you're going to be okay with having the house to yourself for three days?"

"YES, dad I'm going to be just fine"

"No because we don't have to go I could stay –we cud stay with you"

"DAD! I'm going to be fine" I yelled and then say "trust me" with a smile

"oo-kay"

"Alright then, have a great trip you two"

"Oh, come here kitten"

"Aww, we'll miss you very much" my mom says joining in a group hug

As always, they kiss my forehead and tell me that they loved me and left. I take a major sigh of relief, but then –my dad walks in and gives me 300$$ I was kinda in shock but was still trying to get over the fact that he startled me and then he says:

"Just let me know kitten and I'll be righ—"

I point to the door before he could get another word out.

I look over at the time again…6:20am. Hm?

"Do I have time for breakfast?"

I went ahead and went to go make myself some toast..

DING! Yup that's the toaster guess it's done. I take the hot toast and put one in my mouth and the other in my hand. I looked at the cash on the table...

"Well I should just leave it in my room huh?"

I get up and run upstairs and place the 300$$ behind my pillow I lay down a bit look over at the clock… 6:28am

_**I can rest for two minutes right? I can wake in time... its not like he's coming on time anyways…it's not like—**_

**-BEEP BEEP- -BEEP BEEP-! **

_**Omg! What time is it? 6:33!**_

I jump up from bed and run down the stairs – I fell and rolled down limped to the dining room to get my stuff and headed out.

"Whoacalm down school hasn't even started yet", says Eli

I look up at him and he stands there with his hand in his pocket and with the biggest smirk on his face

"I'm sorry I shut my eyes for just two minutes and—"

"It's cool, you want help with those?"

He sees me with my mess of reports and opened backpack…

"You? Being gentlemen? And I thought that I've seen it all"

He takes my things anyways

"How about a 'thank you Eli how thoughtful of you'?"

"Thank you"

He gets in the car and then I realize that I'm not moving towards it, but my knee hurts I'm afraid to walk on it

"Hey are your feet glued to the concrete? Come on"

So I take a step and I trip over. GREAT! Two falls for one

"Ow!" I yelped trying to keep in my tears, I grabbed the sprained knee and rocked back and forth, by then I already saw Eli "coming to the rescue"

"I'm fine really"

"Oh Really?"

"Yes, Really!"

"Ok so stand up and let's go" he said with that stupid smirk

"I-i..I Can't I fell down the stairs when I was in a rush to come down so I-I kinda s-s-spr-spra" I couldn't finish, what the hell I couldn't bring myself to say it.

_**What the hell? I can't say sprained? I SPRAINED MY KNEE DAMNIT! What the hell? Why do I feel like crying?**_

"Spr-sprained it?" he said

I nodded

"Ok uhm…lean back"

"What!"

"yes just lean back and I'll pull your leg back and forth and it'll feel better with some ice"

"I can't lean on the floor, no! And on the steps?"

"CLARE! Gosh stop making things so complicated damnit!" don't u want me to get the report done?"

"Yea"

"Then just-!"

Then out of no where Eli passed me and opened the screen door then the actual door to my house had them open and then without a word lifted me up into my house! He started going up the stairs as if he knew where the rooms where them he puts me down and puts my arm around his neck for support.

"Where's your room?

"r-right there" I pointed

Then we limped happily ever after to my room... NOT! He then looks around and sees my hamper with my dirty clothes and takes the top that I wore yesterday and goes back downstairs before I can say "wha?" so I figured I'm already home in my room in my bed and I laid down a bit…then eventually closed my eyes. Then suddenly I felt something cold on the sprained knee, I jumped up and was pushed right back down.

"It's okay Clare, it's me"

"Oh, what are y—"

Before I can say anything Eli already has my leg with the sprained knee in one hand and compressing the icepack on my knee with the other hand and he kept pushing my leg forward and back forward and back forward and back like a bicycle motion.

"Aghh!" I screamed

"Oh come Clare, is it really that bad?"

"Yes! Oh my god! Yes! Yes! Yes! God yes!"

"You better stop making so much noise before someone else thinks otherwise" he says with a chuckle

After awhile I stopped twitching, wrestling, and telling him to stop, because it actually felt better. And then he stop to do the unthinkable…take off his jacket. Now it's just me, Eli, and his white tee. And he went back to bicycling my knee, great! Then I realized his report! And then I looked over at the time it was already 7:00am!

"You're report! We didn't get to finish it, I'm so stupid we're both toast" I say as I slap my forehead with my hand

"Oh that? It no problem I was going to surprise this morning and tell you that I finished it and had enough time for my beauty sleep" he say smiling all thirty-two shining bright at me…I hope its thirty-two O_O

_**You know? Now that I really think of it Eli's really cute. I mean I new he was attractive when we first met and the whole "I get it Clare you're in love with Eli" thing with Alli. But he really is something...for instance his eye…I really love his eyes there gorgeous could stare into them all day and that sarcastic-nonchalant personality and his dark brown hair and that stupid smirk it just –it's all so…ELI**_

"Earth to Clare…May I help you?"

"Huh? Oh sorry"

"I did all that I could do hear doctor, as for the patient, she will survive" and said

"Thanks, I mean it" I look over at the time and saw that it's was already 7:30 am

I tried to jump up and go, but again I get knock back down

"You're not going anywhere"

"But school already started"

"But your knee isn't healed yet"

"But our reports-"

"I'll go in, drop them off, and come back"

"Oh, y-you don't have to skip school for me"

"Who says I'm doing it for you?"

"Who says that you weren't?"

"Well sit tight blue eyes be back a-sap, kay'?"

"Alright" I said with a smile

Then he left, I looked over and it was 7:43am when he left

_**He said he'll be back right? Yea, he'll be back..So no big deal...then why am I acting like it's my first time being home alone? I'm home I'll be fine –yawns- I'm really tired I should sleep or should I wait…hm? Its 7:46 he'll be back in about an hour…yea he'll be back…**_

_crunch crunch! Crunch crunch! crunch crunch_

_I get up to look at what's making that sound, it's Eli! He's back! Eating chips in my rooms watching TV? I look over at the time and its 10:16am. Wow! Next to Eli is a stack full of DVDs. I looked at my desk and it was a few papers and a 2 textbooks._

"_Hey you're up?"_

"_Yea…I think? My head hurts "_

"_Here take this"_

_Its 2 pills and a glass of water_

"Aspirin moron not ecstasy"

"Oh uh thanks"

I take them.

"So?"

"So?"

"You came back" I looked down "for me?"

"No" I came back for me, I needed a break from school, plus English isn't the same without you"

"Really?"

"Yea...i might as well stick with you"

"Nice"

"Yuhp"

"So...what's with the stack of dvd's?"

"Movies"

"I thought that you could use some entertainment"

"Well for starters, your still here" I say with a giggle

"There you go" he says chuckling back

Then he sits at the ledge of my bed I noticed he changed clothes sweatpants and a tee and he had his shoes off at the side next to my closet.

"So what's next princess? Freddy verses Jason, The Grudge, or Paranormal Activity?"

"Uhm I don't know I guess paranormal thingy"

"Gasp I don't know if you're ready for that"

"Bring it on" I say with a cunning smirk

But then something came, my stomach loud and proud

Eli laughs and says "lunchtime" I look over and it was 12:45

And a laugh back "yea"

Then I remembered the cash my dad left me I gave Eli 40$

"Hey lets do take out? Chinese food?"

"Uhm sure"

And he takes the cash

"What do u want?"

I tell my order and then say

"Hey don't forget to get something for yourself to eat, okay?

"Got it, be back in fifteen"

"Okay"

I laid there and browsed through the channels nothing good was on, I was going to get on my laptop but I can't reach it then I realized I had to pee… O_O

_**Oh my god please tell me this is not happening to me…okay ok I can wait for Eli and...WAIT! NO! WHAT AM I THINKIN? Ok maybe I can crawl? Mm mm. no good that involves my knee…oh myy gosh I feel it ok I'll hop.**_

So hopped my way to the bathroom and through out the whole time I was in excruciating pain and I got back to my room I changed into sum sweat pants.

_**Ahhh much better! ^_^ **_

"DELIVERY!" I hear someone say in a high-pitched voice...

"Eli?"

No answer

"Eli?"

STILL NO ANSWER

_**Did he even close the door, omg what if someone gunna kill me or worst! A rapist! Or –**_

"BOO!" yells Eli

And Boom goes me unto the floor, and automatically Eli hurries over to help me

"Eli!"

"Clare" he says sarcastically mocking me

I was so mad that I didn't say anything after awhile.

"Sorry u needa get out more blue eyes, I was just a joke."

I still didn't say anything, we ate silently and then he took the empty cartons and brought them to the garbage, then I heard him in the bathroom peeing… O_O it's been almost two hours since we last spoke. Then I saw him start to put on his show to leave.

"You're leaving?"

"Yea it's already five"

"So?"

"So? I'm pretty sure your parents would wonder why I'm home alone with you"

I didn't say anything. But I didn't want him to go, I liked to company. Alot. I've got to find a way to—

_**Wait! What am I thinking? This is Eli we're talking about? Oh who am I kidding I want the company I should just say—**_

"MY PARENTS won't be home this weekend I have the house to myself til' Sunday night!"

He stood there for a bit and then turned around and said::

"You really want me to stay huh?" he said the his eyebrow up and smirky smile

"No! Of course not, it's just –IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT I FELL AND HURT MYSELF YOU KNOW?"

"Alright I'll stay with you until you're better"

"Fine by me, do whatever you want" I said in a stuck up snobby way

"So how about that movie?" he said

He popped in the DVD into the DVD player and then sat at the edge of my bed and I pressed play with my remote. It didn't take long until he we got in another argument…mainly my fault every time I got scares or thought something was going to happen I paused or stopped the movie…Finally he took it away from me.

"Oh come on give me back my remote"

"No"

"Eli"

"Clare" he mocks back

"I won't do it again"

"Yea that's what you said the last eight times"

"I was exercising my thumb"

"Nice try, not gunna work"

"Jerk" I muttered under my breath

He heard me and shook his head, I know he's smirking, I can tell. We went back to watching the movie until I freaked out again and saw that he still wasn't scared.

_**What is wrong with this kid?**_

Another creepy part comes up and I'm all like::

"Aghh! No!" and jumped to Eli clinging on to him, then after I realized what I've done. To be honest my knee didn't hurt anymore either.

"I see that someone's recovered" he says

I say "yeah" he pauses the crazy creepy movie and turns around

"Should I go?"

"Should you"

"Do you want me to?"

"Let's finish up the movie"

"Sure"

I sit back to the headboard of my bed, then weirdly enough I say:

"Eli?" he turned over and I tapped at the empty space next to me. He smirked and sat next to me. All of me, Eli, and his white tee on me bed under the sheets. I got my self comfortable sit up and he sat up to and then said

"Ready?" I nod and he continues the movie

We sit their, kinda of awkwardly, watching the movie, he's not too close to me or too far, but close enough for me to feel his warmth beside me. And he smells like…pineapples or some type of apple. He looks a lot cuter up close. His eyes I just can't stop staring at them…their just so…green and—

"You okay over there?"

"Huh...yea I'm fine I just… I'm fine"

"ooo-kay then?"

I brought my attention back to the movie and then that damn door slamming got to me I jumped and then there was wind picking up outside so the screen door kept on slamming and I jumped again…then I did it. I grabbed onto Eli and hide my face into his chest. He stopped the movie and said:

"I think that you've had enough for one night" he said. But I couldn't here him I was being such a wimp I was practically shaking on him. And then...AGAIN…he did the unthinkable…he started rubbing my arm...You know...Like comforting me. Automatically as soon as I felt his cold fingertips near my skin…I shivered a little more...and then he placed his whole hand and he just rubbing up and down up and down over and over... And I was basically in shock until I realized what he was doing. I was so embarrassed that I just completely hid my face. And then he stopped…

_**I gotta say something…**_

"I'm sorry" I said wiping the mini tears from the side of my eyes

"Really? For what?" he says. As if he didn't know while smirking and raising his eyebrow

I shrugged "for staining your shirt in my fear tears?"

"It was my favorite one"

I laughed, and then he laughed. By then he had already turned off the TV. I looked over and it was 8:00pm…wow

"Wow it's already like eight o'clock" I said

"Yea, I know"

"Well I guess you're gunna have to go"

"Nope"

"What?"

"Told my parents I was spending the weekend at a friend"

"Really?" I said with a big smile

"Sure…why not?"

I nodded and then smiled; I looked over to the stack of work I had to do.

"How bout' we get some homework done? Huh?" I say pointing to my stack of homework

He smirks and gets up to get my papers and passes them over to me and puts on his shoes and heads out my door. O_O

"ELI!" I shout out behind him

he then pops his head through my door and says:"

"take it easy blue-eyes, you're not the only one with homework" he chuckles "be back in a sec"

I shake my head and kinda giggle to myself "that kid"

After a few minutes while I already got started on my homework, I heard him come up the stairs. I smiled and kept on writing. He came in and shut the door behind him. And moved over and left space for him on the bed so that he wouldn't have to sit on the floor. So for the next two hours we pretty much worked diligently on our home and both agreed on working on our English assignment last.

~two hours later~

"Well I'm bored" he says

"Yea…same here. Uh I only have the English assignment left"

"Yeah me too"

"Well should we start it now? Or tomorrow?"

"I don't know, I really don't care"

"Well let's read about what it is then decide from there"

"Sure"

So I shuffle up my English papers and find the assignment we're supposed to work on:

For this assignment, you are to writing an essay 1000 words or less on your partner. You are to first write your perspective on your partner before you got to know them, then right your perspective on your partner after to get to know them. After compare your experience to what you have learned to the basic and well known saying "Never judge a book by its cover". Have fun with assignment and be creative. **!DUE MONDAY!**

"WOW" I say in an exasperate voice

"That bad?" Eli asks

"See for yourself, it's not bad, just…interesting…I guess?"I in a nod

I passed him the piece of paper with the assignment on it, he took it and read it and slowly that stupid smirk came back up on his face.

"Well we have all weekend to each other...Shouldn't be too hard. What do you think?"

"I don't know I guess we could just write down the first part tonight and then finish up tomorrow?"

"I guess"

So we worked on the assignment for about another thirty minutes…I got really tired. I yawned and then said:

"Well I'm done for the night" I say stretching

"Yea I'm just about finished for tonight, it's been a long day" he agreed

So he takes his stuff and my stuff and puts them on my desk. He sits back down and says nothing. After about five or six minutes of an awkward silence, I get up and pick out my night clothes and take my towel.

"I'm just gunna get myself…clean"

"Okay?"

So I went ahead and went to take my shower, then I decided that I would just take a really long bath.

_**Wow it's been a long day, I wonder if Eli's gunna sleep here in my room? Or in his car he can't sleep in my old room there's no space and mom and dad locked their door…will he sleep in my room? Wow…it's been a REALLY long day today wow…what am I doing? What are we gunna do this weekend..is he just staying here for me or because he's sorry for me…is this some pity story or…-sigh- I should just go to bed and see how things go tomorrow and I should probably get up and out before I get extremely shriveled up. **_

I got myself dressed and headed out the door.

"Hey you want some ice cream?" I said walking towards my room "I suddenly have a sweet tooth at the moment and I was wondering I you want—"he's not in the room "some…too?" his bag was gone and his jacket. It's as if he was never there. I looked outside my window and his hearse wasn't there either.

_**I guess the "fun's" over huh?**_

So I decided to go to bed. I turned off the light and lay down on my bed and stared at my ceiling.

_**Why did he leave? I didn't want him to leave...not yet. WAIT! What am I thinking! Oh give it a rest…I like him … I do no denial about that…now the bigger picture…does he like me? He doesn't seem the "boyfriend type" he could be but all depending on him…he's probably not even interested…that's why he left…that's why I'm alone…HE DOESN'T LIKE ME …end of story…I like Eli and the feeling is most **__**definitely not mutual!.**_

~the next morning~ ▬ ~Saturday Morning~!

I woke up at the sound of the house phone ringing. I jumped up and started to pace to it, but I stumbled over something and then I heard a grunt. I didn't look over to see what it was and kept on heading straight for the phone.

"Hello"

"Hey kitten!" my dad says

"Hey how are you guys"

"Hello sweetheart." My mom yells "WE MISS YOU!"

"Yeah we're having a blast!" my dad says out of breath "WE JUST WANTED TO CHECK IN AND ALSO"

"Dad why are you yelling?"

"Hi honey" my mom takes the phone up "your dad's a little…busy right now, but we just wanted to check in and let you know that we love you! And that we may not come back on Sunday night"

"W-W-Why?" I say and then ask "is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine darling…Just fine" _**I think she's drunk**_ "Your father and I just need some more time" and then I both hear them laughing in the background laughing and then I hear sounds... _**I guess their making out? **_"We'll be fine honey we'll be back on Monday night okay..alright we'll call back Monday…bye good!"

"Bye good?" they hung up

_**Well I guess their not fighting anymore, but if they've learned a new way to "wrestle" then I'm definitely going to be sleeping with Eli. Wait! I meant his headphones…-sigh- **_

I walked back upstairs to my room to see if I could go back to sleep it's like six o'clock. When I got to my room I saw a large lump on my bedroom floor, covered with my blanket. Then it moved, and I saw dark-brown hair, it was Eli =] I started to walk towards him. My side bangs get in the way of eyes and I crouch down on my knees. When I can see again I realized that I was close enough to Eli to feel his breathing again my knee.

_**He looks so….sweet, at peace. Even cuter when he's sleeping and his lips they're so…Wait? He came back? HE CAME BACK! Did he really come back for me? Aww… I just wanna…his lips are so…**_

I took a few moments and then sat down next to him cross-legged. I smiled a little bit thinking: Eli Goldsworthy sleeping like an angel. Smh

"Ha-ha" I giggled to myself

_**I wonder if he sleeps with his eyes open…I wouldn't know because of his stupid hair covering his eyes!**_

I don't know what came over me but I no longer had control over my hand. I reached out and lightly brushed my fingertips on the side of his face and slowly traced my fingers across to move his hair out of the way.

_**No he doesn't sleep with his eyes open and what am I doing? I'm such a CREEP! **_

When I realized my lame excuse to see if he slept with his eyes opened was figured out. I didn't stop there…I couldn't! I was no longer in control…or maybe I had lost it I don't know but neither did I stop. Again I passed my fingers across the side of his face. But he moved -gasp- and turned over onto his back. So now I could see his whole face. I went back to what I was doing… I pushed his hair to the side of his face. My hand shaking like crazy at the fact that I didn't even wait a minute to see if he was going to wake up. But I just didn't care as much as the fact that I just kept on doing what I was doing. I traced his face with my hand, taking every feature of his face into my hand. As if I was blind and I was trying to figure out what type of person he was. I traced over his forehead, eyebrows, and his nose –_**and no not in his nose… O_O  
and then his lips…I couldn't stop staring at his lips…they were like my new craving…mocking me.**_ I reached out my hand again and I lightly but barely touched his bottom lip –gasped moan- _**Oh my God! What am I doing!**_ I automatically took my hand off from his face and kept my hands on in my lap and then I stared at my hand.

"What am I doing" I whispered to myself…I looked at the time and it was ten minutes before seven… I turned my attention back to Eli and sighed and thought: maybe I should just head back to sleep. But I didn't I reached out my hand again and whispered "one more time" and traced his lips and then repeatedly just kept on just explore his face ending back to his lips. I placed my index finger on his top lip and traced it and stopped at the middle of his bottom lip.

"What am I doing?"

Out of no where another hand caught mine, Eli was awake, but he didn't open his eyes and neither did he move my hand from his lip. I was stone cold, I couldn't move, and what could I possibly say? So I just sat there waiting to hear what he would say to me.

"Yea…what ARE you doing?" since he never moved my hand from his lips; I felt the warm air he breathed unto my fingertips and slight pinch of saliva on them and then the saliva cooled on my fingertips. _**O_O wow. **_

I didn't say anything; I started to hyperventilate "I'm sorry"

He opened his eyes and looked down at my hand, still on his lips and then he looked up at my flushed face. Me panting harder and harder and when his eyes met mine I nearly fainted. He sat up and never took his eyesight off of me; I was so ashamed I put my head down, he let go of my hand and I automatically started playing with my hands intertwining them one into the other. Then he said

"Let's just act like this never happened okay?"

"How long"

"How long what?"

"How long have you been awake?"

"Since the moment that I heard you laugh"

"Oh" =[

_**I need to change the topic…FAST! But I couldn't think of one, I just sat there.**_

Eli stood up and then stretched out his hand out to me

"I'm hungry…breakfast?"

I nodded and took his hand for support as I stood up.

"Scrambled or boiled?" I said (so much for being upset the whole day)

"Mm….scrambled" he said with a smirk "but I'm gunna head to the bathroom and get myself ready.

So as he headed for the bathroom I headed for the kitchen. I scrambled up some eggs for him and myself and put out three types of juice, because I don't know what he likes. And as he comes down with a towel around his neck –I noticed it wasn't ours but his own I went upstairs realizing I needed to brush my teeth too. When I got back down he was already washing his plate and then sat down to join me..

"A-About this morning" I stammered

"No problem, I said we could forget about it, no harsh feelings" he said surprisingly un-sarcastically "Honestly I'm fine with it, it's ok I mean if you really wanna talk about it, we could talk about it when I take you out later on today" he said

"You're taking _**ME**_ out?" I say with a smirk

"No, I'm taking myself out, but will have you to accompany with."

I laughed and finished up my plate.

"Hey, where were you last night?"

"In your dreams" he said laughing

"No seriously" I said getting up to clean my plate " I came out from taking my shower and i-it's like you were never there"

He followed me to the sink saying "that's the plan" with a chuckle and then he said "well since I'd be spending the weekend I figured I'd pack some things"

"Oh"

"Yeah, oh"

"So, where are we going?" I ask with major curiosity. I kind of felt his presence behind me not too close, but close enough

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out" he said "I'm still thinking whether to blindfold you or give u some sleepy pills" I felt him move back a little

"Ha-ha, NOT funny" I said turning around to lean on the sink facing him. He was pretty close, close enough to see his eyes under his hair, close enough to smell the soap he used to wash his face. Just as close as this morning, he took a step closer. And I automatically felt my heart beating faster, my major blush rises from my neck, and my breathing..MY BREATHING I STOPPED BREATHING.!

_**Breathe Clare breathe **_

Then he put his hand on top of mine where I leaned against the sink, I knew I had to get out of there.

"I'm g-going to take a shower" I stammered "G-Going to get myself ready"

He laughed "okay" like as if what just happened never did…

I laughed back "okay, don't runaway like you did last time."

"nah I think im just gunna watch some TV in the living room"

"Okay then"

So I go up to the bathroom undressed and took my shower, it took awhile because I was trying to get myself to understand everything that happened this morning. The phone call, the touching, the not caring, and the sink situation, I don't understand. I was so confused that it got me dizzy in the shower so I decided that I would think of a song. I started humming to "lifeline by angels and airwaves" or is it "airplanes?" I don't know I was humming to it and then turned off the water and wrapped a towel above my head and a towel around me. I walked out into the hallway and walked into my room.

"OH MY GOD!" Eli was on my bed using my laptop

"hey I see you finished taking a shower" he said calmy

"What the hell are YOU doing in MY ROOM?"

"I sleep here…just like you do" he said with his focus not on me then he looks up and jumps "Oh I didn't see you—like ..i'm sorry I thought you'd get dresses in the bathroom" he said while leaving

I got dressed and headed downstairs about half an hour later. I looked at the time and it was already 11:21am

"hey sorry bout' the outburst on you earlier, I'm not used to –"

"Sure, no problemo" he said getting up "hey I'm gunna go and get pretty" and he held my waist in his hands, then let go saying "try not to get revenge on my – although I wouldn't mind"

I laughed and shook my head "don't count on it"

He headed upstairs and I lied down on the sofa…

_**Wow this mornings been weird, and im pretty sure it's going to get weirder…or it might be a special day…for the both of us…I don't get these signals he's sending me…it means he likes me right?...ugh! I CAN'T THINK! Wow I guess I'l just have to figure out and find out my self…I mean…what do I've got to lose?...besides my dignity?**_

Right there I dozed off. And then after awhile I heard

"you sure like to sleep a lot don't you blue-eyes?"

I got up yawning and I rubbed my eyes "yeah, I've been feeling so comfortable lately and so… you know –I'm catching up with my sleep" I said with a smile

"so ready to head out?" he said walking to the door

"uh, yea"

He walked over to the door and opened it and bowed "ladies first" like a smart ass

I stood there and crossed my arms over my chest and said "exactly ladies first"

We both smiled and laughed and wlked out together…and got into his hearse. I fastened my seatbeat and he got his car started…he lookd pretty nice today black and white vertical black stripes and his jacket on with pants…very nice…way better than my description. Then he hands me a black cloth.

"Put this over your eyes"

"What? Why?"

"because I said so"

"even more the reason why I shouldn't do it"

"just…don't be difficult, .trust me"

"fine!"

I took the blindfold and tied it over my eyes and sat impatiently until we arrived. It took awhile, it felt like forever…so I dozed off. About twenty minutes later I hear.

"Rise and shine princess"

"Finally" I groaned, reaching to take off the blindfold, but then I felt Eli's warm hands touch mine

"Whoa, whoa, whoa what are you doing? You can't take it off yet, it's a surprise"

So he got out of the car and then I heard my door open, he took my hands into his, and pulled me towards him. And then he placed my left arm around his waist and my right still in his has hand, it smelled muddy, but nice muddy.

"okay follow me" he said

"do I really have any other choices?" I said sarcastically

We walked for a while –more like hiked for a while and the eli put both my hands on a tree. And told me to stay still andthen he left…HE LEFT! And then came back and sat me down on what seems to obviously be a cloth, through out the whole time I said nothing. And then he took of my blindfold and sat beside me

"ta-da!" he said

Once my blindfold came off I I was in total awe. I felt like I just had a twilight moment. There were flowers everywhere and a pond ahead and we stand in between two huge trees for shade..

"omg eli this is gorgeous!"

"yea, I know I found this place when I had a "runaway moment" so I come here to think and relax and stuff"

"great place, I may need it from the parental drama"

"no problem, what's mine is yours"

I stood up and took off my flats and stood up and walked ahead into the field of flowers and I put my hands out and spun around and around with my eyes close smelling the amazingly flowers. When I finally fell I laid there soon enough Eli joined me and we played tag and ran until I went straight to the pond. I sat at the end of the deck and put my feet in the pond splashing with my feet. It was gorgeous and you could see fish with all sorts of colors, Eli sat next to me our hands touched a minutes but then we both moved it.

"Thanks"

"For what?"

"For bringing me here I feel so free…I could do anything now" I laughed "I can conquer the world if I wanted to"

I looked down at the pond, at my feet.

"Your welcome" he said "so you feel like doing anything, conquering the world huh?"

"yup I can do anything"

"I dare u to jump into the pond" he said

"but my dress will get wet, and what if I can't swim"

"well, u don't have to wear the dress" he said "and I'll go in after you if u start to drown" he chuckled

It was quite for a while, I was wearing a yellow sundress, I stripped down into my panties and bra and jumped in. and stayed under water then soon enough I felt a little wave hit me, I got back up to the surface and I didn't see Eli and I couldn't tell if he was in the pond, but then I felt something pull my leg under water, it was Eli andwhen we got back to then surface we started splashing water at one another, he kept get closr, then I, then he until I was in his arms in the water. We were staring eye to eye there was nothing or no exuse that I could use to get out of this one.

"You have really pretty eyes" he said, just like the day I met his

"No, you're the ones with the perfect green orbs"

I started breathing harder, he had his arms wrapped around me my chest on his, my legs brushing with his, and then he did the unthinkable again…it was no longer Eli, I , and his white tee. It was Eli, me, and his lips upon me…warm, soft, gentle. My first kiss with him…amazing! I was in shock…we went on like that for about a minute…when he stopped and I blushed

"you're a really great kisser" and he pushed my hair away from my eyes. I laughed

"you're not to bad yourself" and then he realeased me and splased my way and then I swam out of the pond took my dress and ran to the two big trees. I saw towels there and dried my self up and then Eli cught up. I couldn't stop laughing and I put my dress on and laid on the blanket watching Eli dry himself and he was telling me about this band but I wasn't paying attention, Eli is really cute, gorgeous to put it. He's not ripped but you see packs and when he smiles like that I totally die, no lie.

"Earth to blue-eye?"

"sorry…if it weren't obvious I wasn't paying attention."I giggled

And then he got down and tickled me, TICKLED! He didn't even get to put his shirt on. He lied there next to me I didn't mind how close he was. And then he started tracing my face and doing exactly what I did to him that morning.i had butterflies and tingles and im not going to lie…a little turned on.

"this is what I had to deal with this morning" he said

I didn't say anything. I turned over to my side facing him and I started lightly running my fingertips on his abs and low enough to his pants then back up again and his hand no longer tracing him face, but cupped my face.

"…had no idea" I said , I stopped doing what I was doing and rested arm hand on his chest, turned over now facing me, he was smiling, had a huge smirk on his face, it's funny how that made me grin from ear to ear

"what?" he said

"I dunno, I'm just really relaxed…when im with you?"

After I said that he pulled me towards me and kissed me again, and this time it was a little different I felt his tongue push against my teeth, him trying to get pass my barrier, I wrapped my arms around his neck and rolled over on top of him and let him in. I've never felt so….excited I smile and sucked on his tongue and then in reverse he did to me…then it started to rain, but I didn't get off, I didn't want to. We spent another half hour making out and then I rested on his chest and took a deep breath saying

"I think we should get home before we catch a –achoo!"

"a cold?" he said with a smirk?

"yea one of those we got up and he grabbed the rest of the stuff and we walked to his car hand in hand.

_**I wonder if this means that Eli and I are an item now, but I can't ask him now, I don't know I'm still in shock that I kissed Eli….TWICE!**_

We got to the car and drove home, it was pretty quiet so I said

"what no blindfold?"

"no, it's soaking wet"

"oh"

And that was it, he held my hand and I looked up and blushed. And then my stomach growled. I tried to ignore it and turned my head to the window and then it gworled again, I thought there was like sum tummy monster there, hey it could happen

"hungry?" he asked

"just a little"

"What do you want to eat?" he sais

"uhm…I dunno?"

"pizza?"

"sure"

We pass by the pizza place actually three, and they were closed. So we bought Chinese food…I got shrimp with broccoli and sum white rice while Eli bought chicken with broccoli and white rice. We got home and shower and got changed and ate up our food in my room. It was about 9:30pm when finished all of that and throughout it there were small glances and smirks, but nothing else.

After that I went ahead and brushed my teeth seeing as he already did and was on my bed, I sat beside him and said

"thanks again for today, I really had fun, I appreciate it"

"no problem to it, anytime you want."

"really?" I asked

"yeah"

"can we go back tomorrow?"

"sure"

I don't know why I was so happy to go back but I was I hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek…little close to his lips. I turned off the light, and pulled his arm around me and got myself comfortable in bed to fall asleep.

"goodnight" I said with a smile in the dark

"goodnight blue-eyes" he said, then I felt his hand brush my hair out of the way and kissed the back of my neck. I don't even know how to explain how amazing the felt, I felt out of breath, wasn't aware of anything, tingles within every part of my body. I wanted to turn around but I didn't, for goodness sake I need to show some self control…right? The kiss on my neck took forever and when he was done, my neck went from warm lips to cool air. I loved it and I think…I may have loved him too? And then I feel asleep…

~Sunday morning~ (maroon 5 song)

When I woke up, I realized that I was snuggled into Eli's chest with his arm around my waist. I looked up and I saw his chin and then his lips and his closed eyes. I pulled my arm out from under me and brushed my hand over his face and kissed his chin, I gazed at him a little more and kissed his chin again and then moved up to his lips and before I kissed them, I looked at his face for any facial expressions. I smiled and lightly placed my lips on his and then I pulled away. He groaned a little, then he licked his lips and smiled.

"good morning" I said

He stretched and then said "mornin'"

"heyy"

"hi" he responded as he sat up and pulled me to him

"are we still going to that place?"

"sure" he said, then he kissed my forehead and said "go and get ready"

~fast forward to the "special place"~

When we got there we sat on the blanket and just….gazed out with me in his arms….surpisingly everything was dry as if it never rained. The whole I was debating with myself whether to tell Eli how I really feel or not say anything at all.

_**I tell him, I tell him not, I tell him, or I can tell him not…oh what's the worst thing that could happen…right him not feeling the same…but I can't just have him for physical reasons, I really do like him…oh come on I just gotta…**_

I turned around to Eli on my knees, and put my arms around him. I looked at him eye for eye and gave him a big kiss!

"I-I really like you, a lot." I said

I looked at his face for a sign….nothing

"look I know it's just out of no where but I've spent time with you and I've always kinda of liked you and …" I basically blabbed and couldn't stop, but I did when he kissed me back

"hey, don't worry I like you a lot too" he said smiling

I stood up and looked out at the flowers again.

"I bet I can race u from the deck back to the big tree" I said jumping up and down

"your on" he says

"on your mark"

"get set"

"go" we said in unison

I ran and ran by the time I got to the deck Eli was already on his way back to the big tree and I finally reached there, I ran right into him onto the tree…he picked me up and spun me around and then stopped and was leaning on him against the tree and I gave him a quick kiss and then he replied and we stood there making out.

I felt like I couldn't get enough, I wrapped my arms around his neck and tippy-toed and pulled him towards me just wanting more and more. Surprisingly, he keeps going, but then I lose my balance and we both fall over. "ooh" I groaned, his knee was in between my legs, that's right….right on the spot. He jumped up ready to apologize, but I did the unthinkable…I pulled him down to a kiss, pushing my tongue into his mouth, I kept pulling him too me more and more and I felt so hot.

He placed his hands behind my back and then under my shirt. At the time I didn't know what was really going on, but eventually I'd find out right? I stopped for some air…and gazed into his eyes…and then I took off my shirt and he kissed me again, but like bittersweet kisses down my neck and back to my lips, by then my bra was dead and gone and I felt his hair brush over my nipples the air begin to be cold, so it started to get harder to breath. I rolled over on top of him and kissed him down to his chest ( his top was already off)

and found myself back looking into his eyes...again.

what the hell am I doing?

from there my mind went blank and I didn't know where to go from there but my hormones knew what they wanted...and what they want...is Eli. he on top of me and then he slipped two fingers in me, a brief moment of gasp and I held on to him, hands on his bare back and then he thrust his fingers into me and we repeated this cycle for another 5 minutes...and me repeating "Eli..." in a gasped breath.

Soon enough Eli and I were pretty much naked... O_O yeah pretty much...and he was preparing to make his entrance...he took a deep breath and said:

"ready?"

i hugged onto him and hid my face in his chest and nodded...and while I was taking a deep breath to prepare myself I felt him entering and he went in slow and it was excruciatingly painful...and I just kept on holding like a teddy bear, the way you do when u think there's the monster in your closet or the boogie-man under your bed. and then I had the most sharpest, hard-on pains in the world, Eli thrusted himself in, I arched my back and scream and bit on my bottom lip so hard and he thrusted again and I tug my nails into his back and I heard him make a growling sound I kinda laughed not for him to notice and I dint even notice my tears and after a few more times, I got used to it and I sat on top of him bouncing up and down and then i got exhausted, I lied down on his chest but his other significant was still inside of me, but I didn't care and i lied there on him.

I soon got off him and we put on our clothes, didn't say a word and I lied back down on him, he kept his shirt off and I was just rubbing is tummy. so, I decided to break the silence.

"well. interesting day, don't you think"

"yea" he said "I'm just trying to figure out, what the hell am I gunna write for this report now"

"well I have a title"

"me too"

"the weekend" we said together, I laughed the fact that we were both smiling and he scooped me up to him and sat up and placed me on his lap and kissed me, it felt different this time a lot more...love into it.

~the end~

ok, ok, ok people I'm just as disappointed as you because i dont know what the hell I just wrote here. so I'm ready to take in your criticism, because honestly I'm pretty disappointed on what I wrote and it's extremely long like wtf? well your my judges so don't be afraid to get Simon on me or mike tyson lmao okayy den ^_^ thnks for wasting your valuable time and I hope you keep looking more into my stories of insanity.


End file.
